Un Amor Imposible
by MariInTheUndertale
Summary: Floette, es una simple sirvienta en un castillo, donde hay nuevos reyes, y al parecer algo esta pasando con el rey que le presta mucha atención a Floette...
1. Hagamos Travesuras

Holuuuu :3 aquí Mari en mi primera historia, alerta en cada cap abra algunas escenas lemon pero no como tal, cuando alla lemon real saldra.. ok?

 _Hagamos Travesuras_

Sara, una pokehumana Floette, era una sirventa de el castillo de la reina Aura, una Ninetales de Alola y el rey Eferen, un Incineroar, llevan casados 2 meses y no es una pareja tan linda que se diga...

\- ¡Sara! -Llamo el duque Flareon, solo los reyes saben su nombre, pero es la mano derecha del rey

\- Dígame duque -Dijo Sara acomodando su vestido verde.

\- Le llama el rey -Dijo mirando a la sirvienta.

Sara fue de inmediato a la sala de los tronos, quedo maravillada al ver que el trono de la reina era de zafiros y moonstones y el del rey de rubí y corales rojos, se sorprendió al ver al rey solo en su trono, la reina no estaba.

\- Sara -Dijo el rey bajándose de su trono, acercándose a la dama.

\- Buenos días su alteza, ¿me llamaba? -Pregunto quitándose un pétalo de su cabeza.

\- Bueno, me han dicho por ahí... -Agrego el rey, alterando a la sirvienta.

\- ¡Oh no! Ahora que dicen de mi -Se aguaron los ojos de la bella dama, el rey la vio e intento calmarla.

\- ¡No, no! Nada de eso Sara, pero escuche por ahí... -Se acerco mucho a la oreja de la joven, erizando su pálida piel - Que pareces una dama pero en la cama no eres santa -Dijo el rey burlon, Sara se volteo indignada y la cara de una cachetada le volteo.

\- ¡¿A usted que le pasa?! ¡Asqueroso! -Le metió otra cachetada y lo dejo en en suelo, para irse furiosa.

\- Esta no es una dama -Agrego el rey negando y se volvió a sentar.

* * *

Sara corrió rápidamente a la sala de sirvientas, estaban todas en descanso y preguntándose donde estaba su amiga, cuando la vieron llegar y la vieron así se preocuparon y se acercaron.

\- Arceus mio, ¿que te paso? -Pregunto una sirvienta Chikorita, llamada Meredit.

\- El rey -Agrego Sara- Intento seducirme -Agrego apunto de llorar.

\- ¡¿QUE?! -Chillaron todas.

\- Pues he escuchado que antes no había sido nombrado rey por tener mas de 3 mujeres -Agrego una sirvienta.

\- Se le nota -Refunfuño Sara, para ir a su habitación.

* * *

Al llegar se encontró en su cama unos pétalos de rosas rojas y una carta de pergamino muy lujosa, Sara con curiosidad la agarró y empezó a leer.

 ** _'' Tus ojos me enamoran, tu suave y pálida piel, tu sonrisa que me hipnotiza, bebe pronto seré yo el que te hipnotiza, te tendré en mi lujosa cama encuerada y acomodada, no te preocupes seré delicado en la cama, aun no puedo creer que seamos cosas tan distintas, seré tu superior pero tu eres mi amor ''_**

Sara quedo indignada al leer la carta, '' seré tu superior, en mi lujosa cama te tendré ''... ¿Acaso la carta era del rey, como pudo entrar?

Intentando ignorar esa extraña carta, Sara fue a darse un baño, para olvidarlo todo, ademas, a ella no le gustaba el rey, le gustaba un Pokehumano Absol de la guardia real, ella lo adoraba, el Absol estaba empezando a hablarse con Sara... Que mal día.

Agarró su toalla y se seco, para ponerse ropa de pijama y dormir, era temprano, eran las 2pm pero ella dormía por la tarde debido a que el rey les mandaba a hacer cosas de noche o por la madrugada incluso.

Pasaron las horas, eran las 6pm, los reyes habían tenido una reunión con los duques y las duquesas, el salón del trono y el comedor que hecho un desastre, a ella y Meredit les tocaba limpiar todo eso ellas solas.

Sara no quería, recordar lo que el rey le había hecho le daba asco ir a los tronos y limpiar los cristales y cambiar las almohadas, pero no tenía otra opción.

Sin ganas, Sara se acerco a el trono de la reina y con un paño húmedo empezó a limpiar los moonstones y los zafiros, los que poco a poco brillaban intensamente, se seco las manos y cambió la almohada a una mas cómoda para que la reina estuviera bien cómoda al sentarse.

Tocaba el otro tono, no le presto atención si brillaban las gemas o no y no cambió la almohada, empezó a barrer el salón y al terminar se retiro algo enojada e indignada.

Se volvieron las 7.30pm, se reencontró con Meredit.

\- ¿Como te fue? -Pregunto Sara.

\- Esos duques si son sucios, hasta por debajo de la mesa había betún de chocolate -Dijo Meredit asqueada - ¿Y a ti? -Miro a Sara, la cual suspiro.

\- Mal, no se si limpie bien el trono de ese imbécil -Dijo Sara directa.

\- Oye Sara se por lo que pasaste pero... El es el rey, deberías tenerle un poquito de respeto,¿no? -Dijo Meredit.

\- Obviamente NO -Dijo Sara furiosa retirándose de el comedor a tomar un poco de aire al jardín real.

* * *

Los reyes llegaron y el rey Eferen miro el trono de su esposa y el suyo, el de ella estaba brillante y reluciente, mientras que el de el no.

\- ¡Oh que brillante y cómodo quedo mi trono amor! -Exclamo la reina mirando a su amado esposo.

Eferen se sentó y se levanto rápidamente, ese asiento estaba totalmente incomodo, ni almohada tenía.

\- ¿Pero que demonios le pasa a este trono? -Dijo el rey volviendo a sentarse incomodo, hasta que recordó que Sara era quien limpiaba la sala del trono, enfureció.

\- Tranquilo bebe, de seguro fue un error de las sirvientas -Dijo Aura intentando calmar a su amado esposo.

\- Claro, error, voy a tomar aire -Dijo el rey para levantarse y empezar a caminar hasta la gran puerta.

\- P-pero venimos del jardín amor -Dijo Aura confundida.

Eferen no la escucho y salió de ahí.

Se acerco al pasillo de las sirvientas y no había nadie, empezó a escuchar pasos, se escondió y era Sara, para ir a su habitación, Eferen sin hacer ruido se puso detrás de ella y justo cuando ella abrió la puerta el le tapo la boca y la tomo bruscamente de la cintura, Sara se ahogó en el grito fallido, Eferen entró en su habitación y la tiro al piso.

\- ¿Que te sucedió que no limpiaste bien mi trono bebe? -Dijo el rey impactando a Sara, ¿como supo que ella limpiaría el salón? - ¿No te gusto la carta tan linda que te envié en ese costoso pergamino? -Dijo muy cerca del oído de esta, lo sabia, fue el rey que se lo envió.

La puso contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, tirándola al suelo atónita y adolorida.

\- ¿Que pasa bebe? -La volteo y beso sus suaves labios, Sara estaba perdiendo la conciencia y se estaba desmayando, no pudo hacer nada - ¿Te gustan mis besitos? Te los doy con mucho cariño y placer -Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sara, la cual perdía su calidez debido a que Sara estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Dejo de acariciar su mejilla y bajo su mano a su cuello, dejo de besarla y fue a su cuello, empezó a besarlo sin control.

\- Bebe, ¿te gusta? -Pregunto Eferen aun besando su cuello, ahí Sara por fin se desmayo, el rey dejo de besarla en ese mismo momento y la dejo tirada ahí, para retirarse a la sala del trono.

Se volvieron las 12am y Sara despertó, recordó hasta el punto de que le dijo lo de la carta, de demás no recordó nada, se miro en el espejo y vio marcas en su cuello, confundida fue a tomarse una ducha de agua fría, ella sabía que el rey había intentado abusar de ella, y necesitaba estar fresca para los trabajos de media noche de la reina.

Al terminar de ducharse se puso su uniforme mas limpió y salió de su habitación a la sala de sirvientas, llegaba tarde a la charla de la reina, una charla que la reina da dando a cada sirvienta 2 trabajos y dándole una bolsa de café y te verde para que puedan aguantar la madrugada.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de Meredit y una sirvienta pokehumana Lunatone, llamada Pinna, la cual era también su amiga, y empezaron a escuchar la charla de la reina.

\- Hola sirvientas, buenas noches, hoy les vengo a dar las tareas de media noche, para que el castillo quede limpió y presentable -Dijo la reina y empezó a dar los nombres de cada sirvienta y sus dos trabajos, y ahí llego el de Sara - Sirvienta N° 19, Sara, tus tareas serán -Sara cruzo los dedos esperando la misma suerte de cada día, siempre le tocaba el salón de visitas, el cual era su favorito - La primera tarea es limpiar la alfombra roja de la sala de los tronos y prender sus velas... Ah y la segunda es barrer la sala de visitas, completa y aromatizarla, mañana hay visitas, así que puedes retirarte -Agrego la reina.

Sara se enojo, otra vez la sala de los tronos, salió de la sala de sirvientas y fue a la sala de los tronos, la sala estaba oscura, abrió las cortinas y la luz lunar ilumino toda la sala, porque las velas estaban apagadas y se le había olvidado traer el encendedor.

Con un cepillo de barrer especial empezó a limpiar poco a poco larga y suave alfombra, ella solo esperaba que Eferen no llegara y le hiciera algo, cada minuto le parecía interminable, la alfombra era muy larga y gruesa, media 20 metros y apenas había limpiado 3 metros en 30 minutos, suspiro e intento apresurarse.

 _2 horas después..._

Sara por fin terminó de limpiar la alfombra, estaba agotada y le faltaba la otra tarea, de paso eran las 2am y debía terminarlo todo a las 3:30am para ir a dormir y comenzar a trabajar a las 7am.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, ahí llego Meredit a hacer lo mismo, se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¿Como te va, mucho trabajo? -Pregunto Meredit poniendo el café a hervir.

\- ¿No te parece mucho limpiar 20 metros de una alfombra que esta mas sucia que el asiento del inodoro? -Dijo Sara mirando a su amiga, la cual se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pues lavar cada cortina de la sala de las vitrinas de los ancestros no es tan fácil, en cada ventana hay 3 cortinas y son 26 ventanas -Suspiro Meredit mientras bajaba la llama de la hornilla.

\- Peor que lo mió -Rió Sara levemente y agarró una taza para servirse su café, el cual ya estaba listo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos a las 3:30am mientras hacemos el té para irnos a la cama -Dijo Meredit tomando de su fuerte café.

\- Sí que sí -Chocaron los cinco, lavaron sus tazas y se fueron en distintos caminos.

Sara llegó a la sala de visitas y se acostó en uno de los suaves y blancos muebles, descanso un corto rato, como unos 5 minutos, para empezar a limpiar cada parte de la sala.

 _1 hora y media después..._

Se hicieron las 3:28am, Sara termino de aromatizar la sala y fue a la cocina, para volver a encontrarse con Meredit.

\- Al fin terminamos -Dijo Meredit con ojeras mirando a su amiga.

\- Sip por fin -Dijo Sara y calentó agua para ella y Meredit.

\- Pude saber cuantas personas vendrían hoy -Agrego Meredit sorprendiendo a Sara.

\- ¿Y como? Pregunto Sara.

\- Pues porque tuve que ordenar la oficina del duque -Sonrió Meredit y Sara se rió.

Al tomar su té cada una fue a su habitación, Sara estaba muy cansada y por el efecto del té de manzanilla quería dormir, hasta que en su cama vio una carta y la leyó.

'' Bebe, mil disculpas por las marcas en tu cuello, no pude contenerme, espero tengas buena noche bebe, dentro de unas horas tendré una reunión muy importante, cuando termine, cuando menos te lo esperes, volveré ''

A Sara se le subió la tensión bruscamente, se le había helado la sangre del miedo, se acostó rápidamente y se durmió.

 _Continuara._

* * *

Holi :3

Que les pareció?

Dejen su review please :'v

Hasta la proxima :3

 _ **Mari**_


	2. ¿El rey que? Lemon

Holu :3 aquí Mari en otro cap mas, osea, solo han pasado 20 horas y ya hay 3 personas apoyando mi fic :'3 se los agradezco demasiado de verdad no saben cuanto, bueno, empecemos de una vez xd

 _¿El rey que?_

* * *

Sara despertó tranquilamente, ya había olvidado lo que había pasado ayer, se levantó y se puso su uniforme, para ir a la cocina, hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno para los reyes, uf, que molestia para ella.

Fue a la cocina y ahí estaba la hoja de el duque enviada por ambos reyes, la empezó a leer.

'' Yo la reina Aura, te pido un cheesecake y un jugo de naranja. Yo el rey Eferen, te pido pastel de chocolate, de 8 porciones y una malteada de fresa, bebe 3 ''

Sara saco la lengua en mueca de asco, ¿como la reina no pudo ver lo que había escrito el?

Sin ganas empezó a cocinar.

* * *

 _Por el lado del rey..._

Eferen estaba en su trono, ansioso por la llegada de su comida, estaba hambriento y esperaba con ansias la comida, el sabía perfectamente que Sara traía la comida, por eso esperaba tranquilamente antes de su larga reunión.

\- ¿Amor estas nervioso? -Preguntó Aura, acercándose a su esposo, al acercarse le dio un profundo beso, su lengua jugueteaba con la de su esposo, Eferen abrazo su cintura y esta se sentó encima de sus piernas.

Eferen acaricio su cabeza, perfecto, practicando con su esposa para hacerlo con Sara, ya tenía todo planeado, Aura no estaba para nada enterada de que su esposo la estaba engañando, que se encontraba con una sirvienta menor de edad (17 años) a tocarla e intentar tener relaciones con ella.

Aura acaricio su mejilla y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta, Eferen se alertó por un sonido de la puerta.

\- Aura, suficiente -Se bajo a su esposa de sus piernas, ambos voltearon a la puerta y era Sara con la comida, Eferen le lanzó una mirada coqueta y Sara rodo los ojos.

\- Aquí su comida -Se las entregó, no dejo que reaccionaran, simplemente se fue de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

Sara vio que al rato empezó a llegar mucha gente, recordó la carta y se fue corriendo al salón de sirvientas, todas estaban allí, excepto 4 que fueron elegidas para servirles a los duques y duquesas.

Sara se quedo charlando, tanto así que duraron 3 horas hablando con todas, total, que la reunión acabo, Sara se había olvidado completamente de la carta horrible que le había dado el rey, estaba muy alegre y altiva como para acordarse, hablando muy feliz con Meredit y Pinna, se olvido de todo, y se hicieron las 1pm, era hora de el almuerzo, Sara no tenía nada de hambre, así que decidió ir a su cuarto para tomar un baño y dormir unas 2 horas como cada día.

Al llegar a su habitación se metió a la tina y tomó un baño relajante, para olvidarse de todo, al terminar se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

 _2 horas después..._

Sara despertó y se puso su uniforme, salió rápidamente de su habitación rumbo a limpiar la entrada del castillo, agarró una escoba y empezó a barrer sin ganas, ver a cada estúpido segundo a el polvo y la tierra levantarse y esparcirse en frente de ella era terrible, odiaba limpiar así, de repente, escuchó unos sonidos extraños, justamente había terminado de barrer, soltó la escoba aterrada, empezó a tomar conciencia a que se debían los sonidos, eran pasos, Sara se asusto y tropezó con la escoba, rápidamente la agarró y se levantó.

\- ¿H-hay a-alguien a-aquí? -Pregunto Sara nerviosa y asustada, los pasos se escuchaban mas fuertes, la persona estaba cerca, al no recibir respuesta se asusto de verdad, tiro la escoba de lo alterada que estaba y salió corriendo hacía la cocina para tomar un te calmante.

Al llegar se encontró con Meredit, la cual la miró y se rió levemente.

\- Encontrarnos tan seguido es genial -Rió levemente, pero al ver a Sara algo pálida y nerviosa se preocupo- ¿Oye te encuentras bien? -Pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

\- S-si no te preocupes... ¿Oye donde estaban los té verde? -Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

\- Oh me alegró -Le sonrió- Sí están en la segunda estantería la numero 2 -Apenas lo dijo Sara calentó agua y puso la bolsa de té, para retirarse rápidamente sin dejar reaccionar casi a Meredit, la cual quedo atónita por su rápido movimiento.

* * *

 _Por el lado del rey..._

\- Amor que bien nos fue hoy con ellos, ¿no? -Preguntó Aura acercándose a su esposo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Si -Dijo Eferen cortante.

\- Bebe que te pasa -Se le monto encima de las piernas y empezó a besar su cuello de manera apasionada- Creo que necesitamos un tiempo bebe -Acerco su otra mano a el pantalón de Eferen, y apretar el lugar donde se encontraba su miembro, alterando a su esposo.

\- Aura hoy no -Se la bajo de las piernas algo enojado, casi la tira.

Eferen se enojo y se levantó, para retirarse de ahí, solo fingió, era para buscar a Sara y divertirse un rato, quería estar con ella un rato mas que antes.

* * *

Sara iba de nuevo por el pasillo, caminando tranquilamente olvidando la carta, estaba un poco mareada, tal vez el té le cayo mal, Eferen estaba detrás de ella y sus pasos eran mudos, no se escuchaban por eso Sara pensó que estaba sola, llegó a la puerta de su habitación para recostarse un rato, pero Eferen le tapa la boca, Sara chillo, pero por la mano de Eferen en su boca no se escuchó, y su otra mano levantó la falda de Floette y tocó su intimidad encima de su ropa interior, Sara intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era tarde, este la tiró al piso y sacó un pequeño frasco de su pantalón, le quito la tapa, abrió a fuerzas la boca de Floette y hizo que se lo tragara, Floette al ver lo que se iba a tomar no pudo tener mas asco.

\- Bebe, ¿que te parece un delicioso té de manzanilla, pastillas para dormir y mis deliciosos líquidos solo para ti? -Dijo Eferen, a Sara automáticamente le dieron ganas muy fuertes de vomitar, pero empezó a dormirse, Eferen aprovechó su estado.

Empezó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar los botones de su camisa blanca, Sara intentaba hacer algo pero se estaba durmiendo, Eferen al quitarle la camisa la alzó y empezó a besar su escoté, sonidos salían de la boca de Sara, pero como se estaba durmiendo, cada vez se hacían mas bajos, Eferen no quería hacer el amor con ella dormida, quería oír sus fuertes gemidos de la joven virgen, para quitarle los efectos tendría que tomar agua fría, Eferen dejo a Sara apoyada a la pared, agarró agua del grifo muy fría y hizo que la tomará, automáticamente Sara empezó a gritar, Eferen sabía que ella gritaría, por eso cerró cada lugar por el que los sonidos se escucharan afuera, pero el agua tenía afrodisciaco, total quiera o no Sara se excitaría.

\- Callate bebe, solo, relajate -La lanzó a la cama y se quito la camisa, dejando ver su cuerpazo, estaba tan musculoso y bello, llamo la atención de Sara y lo pensó, total, se quedo callada e intento imaginar que el era Absol.

Eferen se le montó encima y empezó a besarla de manera apresurada, Sara se dejo llevar, Eferen puso su mano en la espalda de Sara y la montó encima de sus piernas, sintió algo húmedo, era la intimidad de Sara, se estaba excitando, perfecto para Eferen, le sacó el sostén y la siguió besando sin control, Sara le sacó los pantalones.

\- M-majestad... -Dijo Sara mirando a su superior.

\- No, majestad no, mejor llámame amor -La siguió besando al punto que quedaron desnudos, Sara tenía miedo, ella era virgen y le dolería mucho.

Eferen se acercó a ella, la acostó y lentamente metió su miembro dentro de ella, fue tan lento y suave que Sara en vez de dolor sintió placer.

\- Oh bebe -Dijo al tener su miembro dentro de la chica.

\- A-amor que rico... Ah... V-ve lento -Suplico Sara, su himen se iba rompiendo poco a poco y quería sentirlo bien.

\- Claro bebe no te haré sentir incomoda, nunca bebe -Dijo y la montó en sus piernas sin sacar su miembro de ella, la abrazo y empezó a subirla y bajarla mientras lamía sus suaves y medianos pechos.

\- Ah... Amor sigue as- ah ah ah continua -Dijo Sara, ya no le dolía y estaba lista para hacerlo de manera salvaje, pero espero.

\- Bebe estas mejor que mi esposa, pero no digas nada -Le guiño un ojo y la beso apasionadamente, se notaba que el no amaba a la reina.

\- Ah ah, s-si estoy mejor, hazlo r-rápido quiero amor s-salvaje -Dijo Sara entre cortado por sus fuertes y armoniosos gemidos, siguió el beso de su superior, ella estaba totalmente preparada para hacer cosas algo mas avanzadas y atrevidas.

\- Bebe me vengó -Dijo Eferen entre cortado, su miembro a lo ultimo se salió de Sara y se vino en la boca de Sara, la cual se tragó esos líquidos.

Sara se bajo de el y se acercó a su miembro, para empezar a lamerlo y chuparlo de manera placentera, tan solo verla excitaba a Eferen, no podía aguantarse y solo gemía de placer.

\- Sigue mi pequeña bebe -Dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Sara y su otra mano en el trasero de esta, acercando sus dedos a su clítoris, la haría sentirse completa, algo que con Aura nunca lograba.

Sara seguía satisfaciendo a su superior, el cual disfrutaba su atrevida acción.

\- Bebe no te ahogues -Dijo Eferen, para llegarse en la boca de Sara, no se trago los líquidos por completo.

Eferen la montó encima suyo e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, y empezó a moverla de adelante a atrás, Sara por poco y sus gemidos no se volvían gritos, su excitación no le permitía sentirse completa, ella quería mas, empezó a saltar encima del miembro de su superior.

\- ¡Be-be a-ah! -Gemía Sara sin control.

\- ¡T-tu eres mi bebe o-oh! -Dijo Eferen, alzó su cuello y empezó a lamer los pechos de Sara, sus gemidos se volvieron gritos.

Sara estaba en un momento de satisfacción, el climax la volvía loca, estaba llegando al orgasmo aunque no lo quisiera.

Meredit pasó por la habitación de Sara, y toco la puerta.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Lemon lemon lemon :D

Gracias a MariviEspeon, Ddolen y CamiliaJosefinaBonitah333 por el apoyo

disfruten el cap 7u7

aios

 ** _Mari_**


End file.
